Talk:Caretaker (episode)
Who was in command when Janeway led the second away team to the Array? Rollins was in command when Janeway led the previous three away teams. But was Rollins or Kim in command when Janeway and Tuvok went aboard the Array near the end of the episode? B'Elanna I wasn't sure if this is appropriate as part of the article, but whenever I watch the pilot this really sticks out to me, so I wanted other folks' opinion on it: "Series fans may note that B'Elanna's makeup is far more pronounced in this episode than it is in subsequent episodes; in addition, she and the rest of the crew place far more emphasis on the first syllable of her name (pronouncing it "BAY-lanna")." Obviously, characters change a bit between the pilot and subsequent episodes in every series, particularly in terms of makeup (I'm pretty sure both Data and Quark had heavier makeup in the pilot than later), so is it significant enough to include? Gregly 18:40, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Morn's Mouth *''It is also the only time in any Star Trek series that Morn has his mouth opened to the extent it is. '' Someone seems intent on adding this information - I'd say that he also has it open just as wide while he's talking with other patrons in . Either way it's simply pointless information. But due to stop an edit war this can be discussed here. — Morder 22:52, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :As relates to this, since it has become something of an edit war, I've protected the page for the moment. -- Sulfur 22:57, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Morder is quite correct- pointless information. Where would it end? The first time Janeway flips her hair? The first time Chakotay says the word "the"? We don't need that kind of information.--31dot 22:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::I'm also not sure it is true. A quick look at the bar scene in Trekcore, and all I saw was the back of Morn's head. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) His mouth is really open quite wide in the first scene with harry kim & quark. But so what? Wow...he's in awe... :) — Morder 23:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::For those who don't understand the significance of my statement, you need to watch the entire DS9 series. It will then become clear that their is a major difference in significance between Chakotay saying the word "the" for the first time, and Morn having his mouth opened as I described. But what significance is it? I've seen all of DS9 several times and that's so insignificant that it's simply not worth mentioning. Simply because it doesn't change his character at all. — Morder 00:16, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't answer that. Just understand that we don't want to note it. If it was the only time Morn ever had his mouth open the least bit, then, maybe we would. I agree with the first comment: in Emissary it's about the same. See . And so this detail is both pointless and wrong and who the crap cares. --TribbleFurSuit 00:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I suppose it is but as usual to prevent the display of the inside of "Morn's" mouth or to prevent the display of an inconsistent mouth size, it was not a direct front shot. In the episode of the caretaker, it is. ::::::I believe displaying at least an image of his mouth directly open would allow the audience to see something they've been waiting for. Every time Morn was about to talk in any on-screen DS9 episode, the writers escaped the display of it at the last second. Although the escapes only occurred approximately 3 times in the entire DS9 series, those in themselves show the significance of my belief. --MJM 01:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Background information: Actors who've played the same character in 3 trek series Why isn't Morn listed here? According to Morn he was in TNG's . -- 23:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Because, in television.movie parlance, merely being shown without speaking any lines is often not considered "playing" a character. Exceptions are sometimes made for characters who have a lot of onscreen time and significance to the plot, but neither is the case here. :Now, I have no problem using a wider definition of "playing a character", counting mere appearances, but that's something that needs to be brought up with people who are more prolific editors than I. If this wasn't an old comment, I'd tell you to try putting it in, and see what happens. —Commodore Sixty-Four(TALK) 04:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) USS Voyager set lighting The following has nothing to do with the Caretaker episode: * The is only the second Federation starship whose interior lighting changes based on the alert status (the first was the , and this would later be seen on the ). Unlike the Defiant, however, Herman Zimmerman designed his Voyager sets to allow for the inclusion of the elaborate lighting rigs necessary to automatically change lighting conditions at the flip of a switch. These rigs were present in the bridge as well as several of the other standing sets, including the main corridors, sickbay, transporter room, and engineering. Additional lighting changes were accomplished manually, as they had earlier been achieved on the Defiant. Unlike the Defiant bridge set, which when lit for depicting the active cloaking device bathed the actors in a blue light and dimmed the control panels (which also took on a slightly blue hue), the Voyager bridge set's control displays did not change brightness, and the "ambient" light was orange. Analysis of scenes from episodes such as , , and reveal that this orange light had neither a visible nor a predefined source on the set, as the angle would change nearly each time it was seen. Maybe the USS Voyager page is anb appropriate place for it, if sourced. --TribbleFurSuit 19:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) 2 Episodes? Why is this episode summarized on one page if it was aired as a two part episode? It is listed as two episodes on the official site also: . Thanks for any response. ZEM talk to me! 00:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Because it aired as one episode. — Morder (talk) 00:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Originally that is. In syndication, it airs as two. The StarTrek.com site lists stuff in their syndication styles for some reason. -- sulfur 00:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Freudian racism, sexism, speciism allowed or not? Well, the article contains such fantastic parts as 'ensign of Asian descent' and 'Half klingon' (what's the other half any way?) and 'female betazoid', et cetera. It seems to however never come with interesting things as 'white Human male', well, you get the idea, it's just how the mind works, white Human male is 'normal' to the id and people assume it unless you specifically state 'female' or 'Asian' or 'Andorian'. So you could argue that it works—well, unless you're Asian of course, or Amazon, then you'd see 'Asian Human male' and 'Amazon Human female' as 'normal'. So, with that argument in mind, should it at least not be that obviously Freudish racist to races? Or should it just stay because this is just how the mind works and people get the idea from it and the author who wrote it probably didn't even notice that it was just a symptom of subconscious racism, probably has nothing against women or Asians or Betazed. Personally it annoys me like hell to read articles written in this style though, but I realize I'm a minority in this. GarakxBashirKawaii 10:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :It would appear to me that the majority of the extras and main cast are 'white Human male' and thus you expect to see them more often in productions such as this. (with a few exceptions - especially with the main Voyager cast) There's no general reason to point them out because everyone else looks like them. Star Trek is, after all, an American production and America comes with a majority of 'white' people. We are a people of categorizations and the default one in the US is that of everyone is male, white and between 18 and 45. Everything else get's labeled. If you wish to change anything in the article that's your choice. However, since the majority of the cast are, in fact, 'white Human male' I don't see the need. — Morder (talk) 10:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think that it is OK to do that for the first appearance of the characters(as Caretaker is), though it is unneccesary for subsequent appearances. A lot of the Voyager pages had name, rank, occupation, and race in every episode summary, and we have been trying to weed those out as it makes the pages have too much information- that's why we link to the character's pages. As I said, though, I think a little extra info is fine on this page.--31dot 10:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd concur, it's more that Chakotay doesn't get stated he's Human or male (or even Indian actually), neither does Janeway get her humanness called. Of course adding things like 'A Human white female approaches the man' and each time reads even more frustrating. GarakxBashirKawaii 10:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting that I thought we already did that on their character pages. I don't look at that information enough anyway. — Morder (talk) 10:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I thought we did - from Chakotay's page... ::Being of Mayan, Native American descent, Chakotay's tribe - mainly because of the intrusion of more technological societies - left Earth a few hundred years ago to find their own home on another planet near the Cardassian border. :That's where it's mostly appropriate anyway and not on some episode page. — Morder (talk) 10:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I removed the Asian description of Harry Kim, for reasons articulated above by GarakxBashirKawaii--"default whiteness" is an all-too common problem that this wiki should not be contributing to. Besides, this is a Star Trek wiki; if humans of the twenty-fourth century don't typically label themselves or one another in this way, then we shouldn't, either. Species is a different matter, one that shouldn't be confused with Human race, and pointing it out is meaningful. The Chakotay example above would work on his character page, since the character periodically identified himself by his Native American ancestry. On a particular episode page, it might be appropriate only if it is addressed openly in that story; Benjamin Sisko/Benny Russell in "Far Beyond the Stars" comes to mind. — BlueResistance (talk) 22:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably, Voyager doesn't want to be called a star ship. She feels uncomfortable beeing labled. Tuvok points out (on several occasions) that he is Vulcan and, hence, can't lie. He obviously doesn't take offence at getting categorised. Harry Kim is an Asian Human male, Picard is a bold Frenchman, and if anyone feels uncomfortable with that, he (or she or it or whatever) is racist him-/her-/itself, because there is nothing wrong with beeing Asian, French, or male. We can only hope that the society in the 24th century will overcome this fearful avoidance of biological or political characterisation; describing someone has nothing to do with judgement. First show on UPN Wasn't Caretaker the first thing ever shown on UPN? --Peacock486 04:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it was. According to the Broken Bow page, it was also the highest rated program in UPN history, but I dunno what the exact ratings were. --Golden Monkey 04:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Quotes removed "Gul Evek must feel daring today." : - Chakotay, on Evek's decision to follow him into the Badlands "We're alone, in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We've already made some friends here, and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear, both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew – a Starfleet crew. And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant we'll continue to follow our directive: to seek out new worlds and to explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds it would take 75 years to reach the Federation. But I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back." : - Captain Kathryn Janeway, to her crew "I intend to destroy the array!" : - Captain Kathryn Janeway "What's your name, son?" "My... name?" "You have one, I presume?" "Kim, Harry Kim." : - Quark and Harry Kim "Tell one of your cracker-jack Starfleet transporter chiefs to keep a lock on me." : - Chakotay "Interesting... what... what exactly... (He chuckles) What exactly does all this do?" "I assure you that everything in this room has a specific function. However, it would take several hours to explain it all. I suggest we proceed to your quarters. (Pause) Perhaps you would care for a bath." "A what?" : - Tuvok and Neelix, when Neelix first boards Voyager "Do you always fly at women at warp speed, Mr. Paris?" "Only when they're in visual range." : - Stadi and Tom Paris "It's been my special pleasure to watch many new officers like yourself come through these portals. Your parents must be very proud, my boy." : - Quark, introducing himself to Harry Kim "Tomato soup." "There are fourteen varieties of tomato soup available from this replicator. With rice, with vegetables, Bolian style, with pasta, with..." "Plain." "Specify hot or chilled." "Hot! Hot, plain tomato soup!" : - Tom Paris and the computer "Ugh, fourteen varieties and they can't ''even get plain tomato soup right!" : - '''Tom Paris' "We were warned about the Ferengi at the Academy." "Warned about Ferengi, were you?" "That's right." "Slurs... about my people at Starfleet Academy!" : - Harry Kim and Quark "You help us find our people and you can have all the water you want." : - Janeway, to Neelix "Do these replicators make clothing as well?" "Yes." "Will it make me a uniform like yours?" "No. It most certainly will not." : - Neelix and Tuvok Removed the above quotes per MA:QUOTE. 31dot (talk) 01:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Maje Jabins Comments When the USS Voyager away team first meets the Kazon-Ogla & Maje Jabin, he says something about several Ocampa being able to reach the surface & being captured by the Kazon (or something like that). Did Jabin actually say how many Ocampa managed to leave the Ocampa City or was it mentioned somewhere else?. 14:26, March 25, 2014 (UTC) No, he didn't. No it wasn't.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 14:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Fitzpatrick or Doug Bronowski Kerry Hoyt appears as member of the crew of the USS Voyager using rank pip and was transported onto the Caretaker's array before finding the Maquis, therefore, in his role is the Ensign Doug Bronowski, not Fitzpatrick. :So, how do you get from this to the wonderful leap of logic that made you suggest that Fitzpatrick was a Maquis? -- sulfur (talk) 23:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::This article's credits currently show that both Fitzpatrick and Doug Bronowski appeared in this episode. Can anyone confirm this? Was Kerry Hoyt seen wearing two different uniforms in this episode? I've checked the history and found that this info was added by 186.108.108.47, probably based on his theory that Fitzpatrick was a Maquis. ::The stuff about Fitzpatrick being a Maquis was once removed from the Fitzpatrick page, but has since been re-added. --NetSpiker (talk) 07:04, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Nielsen rating What was the Nielsen rating for this episode? How do it compare to the other episodes, is it the most watched in the series? ( 23:51, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) Removed I've removed the following note, which has been sitting uncited for a long time and is even contradicted by info from A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager: "Due to the cost of building ''Voyager s bridge, converting the old TNG sets, reshooting the scenes shot with Geneviève Bujold and the ones after Janeway's hairstyle was altered, some very ambitious special effects scenes and a substantial amount of location filming, this episode had a final budget of US$23 million, making it the most expensive television episode in the history of the Star Trek franchise. When adjusted for inflation, it proved even more expensive than , and more than twice as expensive as , the episode with the next-highest budget." I've also removed a nitpick which stated, "''The shuttle that takes Tom Paris to Deep Space 9 changes its registry number; it initially reads '71325', then changes to '1701-D', and finally to '74656'." --Defiant (talk) 00:58, December 30, 2018 (UTC) I've again removed the nitpick which stated, "There is a small continuity error near the start of this episode. The shuttle Stadi is flying has the registry number 71325 in the first shot, but a few moments later, 1701-D is seen on the same shuttle. This would suggest it was in fact the Enterprise that brought Janeway and Paris from Earth to Deep Space 9." --Defiant (talk) 18:50, January 22, 2019 (UTC) I've now also removed the following note: "During production of the title sequence, Dan Curry suggested omitting the credits for Chakotay, Torres, The Doctor, Neelix, and Kes, and including credits for Cavit, Stadi, and the nameless chief medical officer, so as to surprise viewers when the latter three were killed off. While Rick Berman liked the idea, he reasoned that it would be pointless, since all the regular characters would be featured heavily in the promotional material, meaning that most viewers would know ahead of time that the three would not be regulars." The note had the citation Star Trek Monthly, November 1997. However, I'm really pretty sure that magazine doesn't include this info. --Defiant (talk) 10:07, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I've now removed two more sentences, which were: "A distinctly unimpressed Brannon Braga added, 'If you watch her dailies, you can see she's not very good.' (The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years, p. 569)" and "Despite the excision of virtually all of Bujold's footage from this episode, a brief shot of her hands remains in 'Caretaker', as Janeway uses Voyager s tactical station, shortly before the vessel is transported to the Delta Quadrant. (The First Captain: Bujold; http://youtu.be/sbl3cGQ5vxI?t=185)" The first sentence seems much more relevant to the article about Janeway, and the evidence for the latter statement is inconclusive (for now, at least). --Defiant (talk) 07:07, February 28, 2019 (UTC)